Open Your Eyes
by DarkAndTwistyGrey
Summary: Post 9x22 Sleeping Monster Alex/Jo / Meredith/Derek
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

* * *

><p>Jason Myers, von Alex ´Packwell´ genannt, lehnte neben einem Inkubator und sah den jungen Kinderchirurgen herausfordernd an. "Was ist?", fragte Alex schließlich gereizt und sah genervt auf den Gynäkologen. Er hatte diese rosa Gynäkologenbekleidung an. Jason sagte immer noch nichts. "So, Packwell, was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Alex dann. "Ich heiße nicht Packwell." "Unwichtig.", entgegnete Alex nur. "Ich wollte nur mal gucken, wie es dem Baby geht." Jason sah aufmerksam auf die Werte und sah dann zu Alex rüber."Dem Baby geht es gut, die Herzfunktion ist zwar noch hypokinetisch, aber laut Dr. Yang ist das normal.", wandte er sich an Jason Myers. "Diese Yang ist schon spezial." "Wohnen sie mal mit ihr.", entgegnete Alex. "Ich weiß, wir hatten nicht so einen guten Anfang, wegen Jo und so. Sie sind ihr sehr wichtig.", sagte Jason Packwell schließlich. Alex Karev nickte und schloss die Luke des Inkubators, in dem das Baby mit der Trikuspidalatresie oder auch Rechtsherzhypoplasie drinlag. Er kontrollierte abwesend die Prostaglandin E- Infusion, die den Ductus arteriosus freihalten sollte. "Ja, das stimmt. Wir sind Freunde. Das ist alles.", sagte er langsam und unsicher. Worauf wollte Jason Myers hinaus? Er wusste es ehrlich gesagt nicht. "Okay." Jason sah ihn mit einem halben Lächeln an. Er nickte, wirkte dabei echt ein bisschen nervös. "Ich habe auch eine miese Kindheit gehabt. Wir haben beide in Pflegefamilien gelebt und das war echt beschissen.", erklärte Alex schließlich, "Aber mir ging es nie so dreckig wie Jo. Ich war nie obdachlos. Ich musste nie in meinem Auto pennen. Aber sie hat es echt aus eigener Kraft die Kurve zu kriegen." Alex stoppte kurz, sah auf und sprach dann weiter: "Ich will nur... ich will nur das Beste für sie." Jason Packwell nickte, er wusste darauf keine Antwort , er murmelte nur ein: "Ja, Okay. Und danke für vorhin." und machte sich dann aus dem Staub. Alex sah ihm nichts ahnend nach.<p>

Jason verlies schnell die Neonatal Intensive Care Unit und machte sich auf den Weg zu Jo Wilson. Immer wieder ging ihm im Kopf herum, was Alex ihm über seine Jo erzählt hatte. "Hey.", riss ihm eine Stimme aus den Gedanken. Erschrocken sah er auf. Er war, wie er feststellen musste, in Gedanken versunken in eine Ärztin gelaufen. Diese sah ihn jetzt mit blitzenden Augen ansah und sich aufrappelte. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er die blonde Chirurgin aus Alex´ Jahrgang. Meredith oder so, hieß sie. "Geht´s noch?", fuhr sie ihn an. Dann fiel es Jason Myers ein: es war Medusa. Die Anfänger nannten sie so, weil sie total fies zu ihnen war. "Tschuldige." Zerknirscht sah Jason die Allgemeinchirurgin an. "Das sollte es ihnen auch.", erwiderte sie nur und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, dann sammelte sie die Krankenakten auf, die ihr dabei herunter gefallen sind. Jason wollte ihr helfen, doch er bekam nur ein ´lass das´ als Reaktion. Seufzend kam Jason Myers auf und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er wollte ja immer noch zu Jo. Schließlich nahm Jason seinen Pager heraus und piepte Jo Wilson an. Nach einigen Minuten kam Josephine Wilson angelaufen und begrüßte Jason mit einem Kuss auf dem Mund, den er nur zu gerne erwiderte. "Hey, ich habe gleich eine OP.", sagte Jo, als sie sich voneinander lösen. Jason küsste sie erneut. "Was ist denn los?", wollte Jo verwundert wissen. "Wollen wir heute abend essen gehen?", fragte Jason seine Freundin. Verwirrt nickte Jo und sah Jason skeptisch an, während dieser tief Luft holte und dann eine Frage stellte, die Jo ausrasten lies. "Wieso hast du mir das nicht erzählt?", wollte Jason wissen und sah Jo aufmerksam an. "Was?", fragte Jo verwirrt zurück, sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was Jason eigentlich von ihr wollte. " Alex hatte mir erzählt, dass du in Pflegefamilien gelebt hast- und eine Scheißkindheit hattest." Jo sah ihn einen Moment regungslos an, dann kam Leben in sie und sagte leis, mit unterdrückter Wut: "Warum hat er das getan? Er sollte es niemandem sagen.", sagte Jo wie zu sich selbst und rannte los. Sie lief, bis ihre Lungen schmerzten und sie keuchend nach Luft rang.

Josephine Wilson war so wütend, sie kochte förmlich. Doch als Jason sie auf ihre Kindheit ansprach und ihr erzählte, dass Alex ihm einiges über ihre Kindheit erzählt hatte. Beherrscht entschuldigte sich Jo bei Jason Myers und lies ihn einfach stehen. Sie musste Alex finden, um ihm zu sagen, welche verdammte Scheiße er da erzählt hatte. Es stimmmt, ja. Aber es musste doch nicht jeder wissen, dass sie ein Sozialfall gewesen war. Sie hatte Alex vertraut und er hatte das Vertrauen gebrochen. Im Moment war Jo ausnahmlos wütend auf Alex. Jo Wilson lief schnellen Schrittes zur Neointensiv, wo Alex das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er war tätsächlih da und überprüfte gerade die Werte des Trikuspidalatresie- Babys, dass er, Cristina und Jason heute früh entbunden hatte. Der kleine Junge kam danach sofort ins Herkatheterlabor, wo man eine Atrioseptostomie durchführte. Doch dafür interessierte Jo sich gar nicht so sehr, sie wollte nur mit Alex Karev sprechen, um ihm klarzumachen, dass ersich künftig aus ihrem Leben heraushalten sollte. Jo klopfte an die Scheibe, bedeutete Alex mit einer Handbewegung, dass er rauskommen sollte und wartete ungeduldig auf ihn, der gerade ein Baby mit einem Stethoskop abhörte. Nach einigen Sekunden war Alex da und stand Jo gegenüber. Wütend sah diese ihn an. Alex hatte keine Ahnung, was das sollte. "Wieso hast du ihm das erzählt?", fuhr sie ihn wütend an. Alex sah die Assistenzärztin baff an, das hatte er nicht erwartet...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

* * *

><p>Alex Karev kontrollierte die Sauerstoffwerte eines Frühchens auf der Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. Er mochte es, auf der NICU zu arbeiten, häuptsächlich wegen der Stille, nur das leise Klackern der Beatmungsgeräte und das regelmäßige Piepen der Überwachungsmonitore war zu hören. Außerdem erfüllte es einen ungemein so kleinen Menschen zu helfen, auch wenn es knallhart ist. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Monitor. Die Sauerstoffsättigung machte ihm Sorgen. Doch ansonsten schien es dem kleinen Jungen entsprechend seiner Umstände gut zu gehen, wie Alex zufrieden feststellte und die aktuellen Werte in die Krankenakte eintrug. Es war alles ruhig hier und teilweise dunkel. Er war der Einzige auf der Station, denn Arizona war schon weg. Arizonas Schicht fing erst gegen vier Uhr morgens an. Die letzten besorgten Eltern waren auch weg. Es herrschte eine komische Stille auf der ganzen Station. Alex blickte sich um, entdeckte, dass auf der Schwesternstation noch Licht brannte. Die diensthabende Schwester saß vor dem Computer und tippte irgendwas. Dann fiel sein Blick auf jemanden, den er überhaupt nicht leiden konnte: es war Jason Myers, der Gynäkologe. Alex nannte ihn heimlich Packwell. Und was Alex am meisten an Jason Packwell störte, war, dass er mit Jo Wilson zusammen war. Dabei spürte er doch, dass dieser Typ nicht ganz in Ordnung war. Vielleicht war es Eifersucht, aber Alex glaubte nicht daran, dass er nur aus reiner Eifersucht diesen Verdacht hegte. Doch Josephine Wilson merkte dies anscheinend nicht. Alex schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und schaute aus der Glasscheibe, um Packwell zu beobachten. Verächtlich schüttel Alex den Kopf. Was fand Jo nur an dem? Okay, er war sanft und konnte gut mit Patienten und Angehörigen umgehen. Aber er war Gynäkologe und trug diese komischen albernen rosa Scrubs. Rosa! Peinlich. Okay, der Kasak, den man in der NICU anziehen musste, war auch rosa, aber es war nur ein Kasak. Die Scrubs von den Chirurgen selbst waren dunkelblau... Nun, eigentlich war es auch egal. Was kümmerte es Alex, dass Jo einen neuen Freund hatte? Gar nichts. Obwohl, eigentlich war das falsch, eine Lüge. Er liebte Jo, aber das war ihm erst zu spät klargeworden. Wie dumm ihm das jetzt vorkommt... Alex seufzte.<p>

Jetzt war Jo Wilson sauer auf Alex, weil er sich in die Beziehung von Jason Myers alias Packwell und Jo eingemischt hatte. Als Jo davon erfahren hatte, war sie sauer und enttäuscht gewesen und hatte Alex wütend abgewiesen, obwohl er ihr nur helfen und sie beschützen wollte, weil sie beide ähnliche traumatische Dinge erlebt haben. Sie hatte gesagt: "Halte dich gefälligst aus meiner Beziehung heraus, ich will nicht schon wieder, dass mein Leben zerstört wird." Damit hatte sie ihn stehen gelassen und ist wütend davongerauscht. Nun wollte sie nichts mehr von Alex wissen, nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, weil sie nicht wollte, dass irgendwer von ihrer traurigen Kindheit erfährt, schon gar nicht sollte dies Jason Myers erfahren. Das war ein Geheimnis. Zwischen Josephine Wilson und Alex Karev. Dass sie Alex anvertraut hatte. Keiner sollte es erfahren. Alex seufzte und und versuchte vergeblich, die quälenden Gedanken daran abzuschütteln. Trotzdem beschloss er, nach Schichtende noch einmal mit Jo zu reden, obwohl sie ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er sich aus ihrem Leben heraushalten sollte und sie mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Alex Karev klappte die Krankenakte des einen Frühchens resigniert zu und verlies die NICU. Er legte die Krankenakte auf dem Tresen der Schwesternstation ab und warf Jason einen wütenden Blick zu, dieser sah stirnrunzelnd an und machte ein unverständlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Alex ging an ihm vorbei und zog sich zurück auf die Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. Dann registrierte Alex entsetzt, wie Jo auf Jason zu lief. Er dachte, sie würde ihn küssen oder freudig begrüßen. Doch er lag ganz falsch. Jo sah Jason wütend an und sie, so wie es schien, etwas in nicht sehr freundlicher Stimme zu ihm sagte. Dann drehte Jason Packwell sich wütend um und lief schnell weg. Jo sah ihm einen Moment nach, drehte sich dann ebenfalls um und verschwand in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Alex konnte nicht anders- erwusste, es war falsch- aber sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von anfänglichen Entsetzten zu Zufriedenheit. Vielleicht machte Jo dann mit Packwell, diesem Langweiler, Schluss...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

* * *

><p>Josephine Wilson lief verletzt und voller angestauter Wut über die Krankenhausflure des Grey Sloan Memorial Hospitals. Sie war bodenlos enttäuscht von Alex, den sie hatte ihm vertraut. Gleichzeitig war sie sauer auf ihn, denn er hatte es Jason erzählt. Er hatte Jason ohne ihre Erlaubnis und Einverständnis von ihrer schrecklichen Kindheit erzählt. Aber Jo wollte nicht, dass Jason davon erfährt. Sie wollte ihre Vergangenheit endlich hinter sich lassen und ein neues Leben beginnen. Ohne den Schatten ihrer Vergsngenheit. "Verdammt, Alex.", stieß sie hervor. Jo sah verzweifelt zu Boden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gerade ihren einzigen Freund hier weggestoßen. Sie seufzte. Was sollte sie nur tun? Warum hatte sie Alex so wehgetan? Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Sie liebte ihn doch, da war sie sich sicher. Jo Wilson schossen tausend Gedanken gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Sollte sie noch mal mit Alex reden? Das wäre wohl das Beste, entschied sie. Plötzlich klingelte ihr Pager und Jo schien es gar nicht mitzukriegen. Zurselben Zeit klingelte Jos Handy. Es war Jason Myers alias Packwell. Stephanie Edwards, eine ihrer Assitenzarztkolleginnen, hatte ihr das Mal erzählt. Sie musste grinsen, denn sie musste zugeben, dass es passte. Sie holte ihr Handy augenrollend aus der Tasche und nahm völlig unvorbereitet den Anruf an, nichts ahnend, was für weitreichende Folgen dies haben würde. Dies war der Zeitpunkt, indem die nahende Katastrohe ihren Lauf nahm...<p>

"Ja?", fragte sie kurz angebunden in das Telefon. Zuerst klang nur Rauschen aus dem Telefonhörer, sodass Jo mit dem Gedanken spielte, einfach aufzulegen. "Hallo? Mit wem spreche ich hier?", fragte sie laut. Keine Antwort. Verwirrt sah sie auf das Display des Handys. Die Anrufnummer wurde unterdrückt und es stand unbekannt darauf. Jo wunderte sich. "Hal-lo-ho.", fragte sie erneut in das Telefon. Wieder gab es keine Antwort. Irgendwie war es merkwürdig. Gleichzeitig holte sie ihren vor sich hinsummenden Pager aus der Tasche und sah darauf: Sofort erkannte Jo den Absender diesess Pagerrufes und stöhnte unweigerlich auf. Jason war manchmal echt aufdringlich. Auf dem Pager stand: Jason Myers, vor NICU. Naja, ein Notfall schien es ja nicht zu sein. "Jo.", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme, die stark nach Jason klang. Jo seufzte und verdrehte leicht die Augen. "Ja, ich bin´s, Jo.", erwiderte sie. "Wo bleibst du denn? Wir wollten doch heute Abend essen gehen.", fragte eine leicht gereizte Stimme aus dem Hörer. "Jason, bist du das?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach. "Natürlich bin ich es. Was hast du denn geglaubt? Oder hast du etwa einen anderen Freund?" Drohend klang Jason jetzt. Jo schluckte. "Es tut mir Leid, Jason, ich..." Jo stotterte leicht. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und sie atmete tief durch. Ein zweites Mal atmete sie tief ein und aus, dann beendete sie zögernd den angefangenen Satz. "Tut mir Leid, ich... Ich habe es vergessen." Stille klang aus dem Hörer und Jo hoffte irgendwie, dass er aufgelegt hatte. Mit einem unguten Gefühl machte Jo Wilson sich auf denWeg zur Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, als plötzlich Jasons Stimme an ihr Ohr klang. Sie klang leicht aggressiv, sodass Jo vor Schreck ihr Handy aus der Hand fallen lies. Erschrocken machte Jo einige Schritte rückwärts und stieß gegen die Krankenhauswand. Mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst, sah sie Jason auf sich zukommen. Er schrie: "Vergessen? Du hast es vergessen?! Ist dir unsere Beziehung egal? Was bist nur für eine dumme, öberflächliche Kuh." Jo zuckte bei seinen harten Worten zusammen und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch Jasons Reaktion machte selbst Jo Angst. Normalerweise war sie nicht der ängstliche Typ Mädchen. Durch ihre Kindheit war Jo ziemlich abgehärtet, doch auch da hatte sie in manchen Situationen ungeheure Panik und Angst gehabt.

Zum Beispiel da, wo einige betrunkene Typen mitten in der Nacht vor ihrem Wagen standen und sie angebettelt haben nach Geld und Alkohol. Sie war damals so froh gewesen, dass sie verschwunden sind, ohne die Fensterscheiben von Jos Wagen zu zerschlagen... Jo war völlig in Gedanken versunken und bemerkte die Anwesenheit Jasons erst jetzt wieder, als er sie brutal am Arm griff und sie grob mit sich riss. Für einen Moment war Jo wie erstarrt, doch dann wehrte sie sich heftig. Oder sie versuchte es zumindest. Jason hatte einen festen Griff. Doch zunächst schaffte Jo Wilson es auch, sich aus Jason Packwells festen Umklammerung zu befreien und mit einem Ruck glitt ihr Arm unter Jasons Händen weg, und stolperte hilflos enige Schritte nach hinten, während sie Jason fassungslos ansah. Er senkte beschämt den Blick, als ihm klar wurde, was er getan hatte. Jo fragte ihn mit zitternder Stimme, was das jetzt genau sollte: "Was sollte das?" Jason antwortete leise: "Tschuldige, Jo, ich wollte dir nicht..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Jo blockte ihn ab. Sie unterbrach ihn mit einem: "Halt, Jason, ich glaube, ich..." Jason hatte schon die Autoschlüssel in der Hand und sah auffordernd zurück zu Jo, die zögernd in einiger Entfernung stehen blieb und unsicher zu Jason schaute. "Was ist denn?", fragte Jason seine Freundin argwöhnisch und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu. Doch machte panisch einige Schritte rückwärts weg von ihm. In dem Moment merkte sie, dass sie Angst vor Jason Myers hatte. Fluchtartig sah sie sich um- sie befanden sich auf dem Krankenhausgelände, erst einige Schritte vom Haupteingang weg. Nervosität stieg in Jo auf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

* * *

><p>Dann folgte eine Kurzschlussreaktion, Jo stieß ein: "Ich mache Schluss mit dir, Jason." aus und wartete angstvoll und voller aufkommender Panik auf seine Reaktion. Für ein paar Sekunden sah Jason seine Exfreundin einfach nur an, dann griff er die vollkommen überrumpelte Jo Wilson am Arm undriss diese gewaltsam mit sich. Zu der Seite, wo es stockdunkel war. Keiner würde etwas mitkriegen. Verzweifelt versuchte Jo, sich aus Jasons eisernem Griff zu befreien. Als sie merkte, dass ihr das Wenig brachte, fing sie laut an, um Hilfe zu rufen. Sie versuchte, blind nach ihrem Pager zu tasten, scheiterte aber. Jason zischte ein gereiztes: "Halt die Klappe, Prinzessin." "Ich bin keine Prinzessin.", gab Jo langsam zurück, die ihr Selbstbewusstsein langsam wieder erlangte und dementsprechend antwortete. "Halt die Klappe. Komm zu mir zurück. Bitte. Jo.", sagte er und sah sie drohend an. Jo schüttelte nur entschieden den Kopf. "Und ich bin nicht Jo für dich, sondern Dr. Wilson, damit das klar..." "Was klar?", schnitt Jason ihr das Wort ab. Doch Jason störte dies, also versuchte er, Jo zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er stieß sie hart gegen die Wand. Jo erschrak, als sie die kühle und raue Steinwand im Rücken spürte. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich sekündlich. "Verdammt, Jason das ist lächerlich- das weißt du. Lass mich sofort los.", schrie Jo ihn wütend an, langsam verlor sie ihre Fassung und ihre Geduld. Jason lachte hämisch, den fiesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen. Jo schluckte leise und erkärte: "Wie konnte ich mich nur so in dir täuschen..." "Was hast du gesagt?", fuhr Jason die junge Assistenzärztin wütend an. "Ich...", gab Jo zurück, wünschte sich, sie hätte ihren Pagerruf vorhin ignoriert. Jason hielt sie desweiteren gegen die Steinmauer gepresst fest. Jo schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Alex.<p>

Ihre Gedanken flogen zurück zu Alex. Alex könnte ihr helfen. Er würde es wahrscheinlich machen, wenn er wüsste wo sie war. Er konnte Jason nie ausstehen... Damit hatte er Recht gehabt. Verdammt, warum hatte sie nicht auf Alex gehört. Alex. Alex. Alex. Dieser Name war für sie wie ein Rettungsring, an den sie sich klammerte. Sie musste hier weg. Hier... "Alex...", murmelte sie verträumt. Jason sah sie aufmerksam an. Sie hatte Alex gesagt. Einen Moment lang erstarrte Jason und lies von der Arztin ab, die einige Schritte von Jason wegmachte. "Nein, du bleibst hier, Prinzessin.", fuhr Jason sie an und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige, so doll, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Dann stieß er sie brutal gegen die Wand. Jo kam es so vor, als würde ihr gleich schwarz vor Augen werden. Oh nein, bloß nicht ohnmächtig werden... dachte sie nur und versuchte, sich aufzurichten, als ein stechender Schmerz ihren Kopf durchzog. Sie spürte, dass warme Blut, dass auf ihrer Stirn entlangfloss und sackte zusammen. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Jason grinste fies und lachte hämisch. Jo hatte inzwischen jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie lag auf dem Boden und Jason trat sie einige Male in den Bauchraum, sodass ihr die Luft wegblieb. Der Pager. Ich muss meinen Pager finden, dachte Jo. Doch bevor sie eine Bewegung machen konnte, riss Jason sie erneut hoch und stieß sie gegen die Wand. Jo ging es nicht gut, ihr war schwindlig, Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und als wäre das nicht genug, wurde sie gegen geschleudert, wo Jason sie gegen drückte. Jos Atmung beschleunigte sich zusehends. Sie stöhnte leise, als sie wieder ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr und sie heftig aufkeuchen lies. Verdammt, was sollte sie nur tun? Wo war ihr Pager, wenn sie ihn mal wirklich brauchte... Irgendwann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sank zu Boden, als Jason sie abrupt loslies, weil er eine Stimme gehört hatte.

Meredith´ Schicht war zu Ende. Sie verlies den Umkleideraum der Oberärzte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haupteingang und- ausgang. Es war alles ruhig. Zügig verlies Meredith das Krankenhausgebäude und wollte gerade zu ihrem Auto hinüber gehen, als sie stockte, weil ihr Blick auf etwas in einiger Entfernung stieß. Geschockt beobachtete sie die Szene. Irgendwer drückte eine Frau brutal gegen die Mauer und dabei sah es so aus, als wäre sie schon halb bewusstlos. "Verdammt.", murmelte Meredith angespannt, griff nach ihrem Pager und wollte gerade die Security anpiepen, als sie die Frau erkannte. Es war Josephine Wilson. Ein Schock durchfuhr sie, als sie mit zitternden Händen Alex´ Pagernummer wählte, dann Derek und die Security. Sie brauchte hier unbedingt Hilfe. Tatenlos konnte sie nicht mit ansehen, wie ein Unbekannter Jo verprügelte. Dann erkannte sie Jason. Alex hatte ihr von dem Jo/ Alex/ Packwell- Drama erzählt und jetzt... Nein, sie musste etwas tun, um Jo da rauszuholen. Also nahm die Oberärztin all ihren Mut zusammen und kam auf Jason zu. "Lass sie los, sie Idiot.", fuhr sie ihn wütend an, blieb aber in einiger Entfernung stehem, weil sie nichts riskieren wollte. Jason sah sich erschrocken um und erkannte die Oberärztin, in die er hineingelaufen war. "Was wollen sie denn hier?", fragte er warnend. "Lassen sie Dr. Wilson los.", forderte Meredith Grey erbarmungslos, sie blieb standhaft. "Dr. Grey, ich...", kam undefinierbares Gemurmel von Jo, bevor sie erneut wegdämmerte. "Passen sie lieber auf, Grey, dass ihnen nichts passiert.", drohte Jason und lies Jo abrupt los, die jetzt bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag. Er trat einen Schritt auf Meredith zu, die zuckte unwillkürlich zusammmen, wich aus und lief hinüber zu Jo und hockte sich hin. Schnell überprüfte sie Atmung und Puls. Die Atmung war flach und der Puls ging viel zu schnell- sie war tachykard. "Wilson.", sprach Meredith sie an. "Wilson, schauen sie mich an.", befahl sie. Schließlich reagierte Jo mit einem lauten Stöhnen, als sie die Schmerzen spürte. "Ganz ruhig atmen, okay?" Doch bevor Wilson reagieren konnte, sah Meredith einen Schatten über sich: Jason Myers, der Gynäkologe.

Meredith erschrak und stieß einen panischen Laut aus. "Medusa. Wer sagt´s denn?", sagte er und kam näher. "Medusa kommt, um Jo zu retten. Ist es wegen Alex?" Meredith blieb stumm. Nur nicht weiter reizen, dachte sie und sagte nichts. In der Hoffnung, Alex, Derek und das Security- Team würden sich beeilen, wartete sie geschockt auf das, was kommen würde. "Natürlich ist es wegen Alex. Hab ich Recht? Sie kennen die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Jo?" Er lachte gehässig. Meredith schluckte. Damn it, Derek, beeil dich, dachte sie. "So, sie haben es ja nicht anders gewollt, Grey. Ich habe sie zumindest gewarnt.", hämisch sah Jason Myers sie an. Meredith schluckte, so sollte dieser Abend nicht laufen, sie hatte nicht geplant, eine Assistenzärztin vor ihrem gewalttätigen Freund zu retten, der jetzt auch sie bedroht. "Nein, bitte, tun sie das nicht... Mein Baby. Hören sie auf.", flehte Meredith panisch, als Jason auf sie zutrat und sie hochriss, sodass sie aufschrie und sie dann brutal gegen die Wand stieß. Meredith keuchte, versuchte, ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren. Jasons Griff war fest, Meredith wagte kaum zu atmen, als er sie zurückriss und erneut gegen die Wand donnerte. Es knackte und im selben Moment stieß Meredith einen Schrei aus. Jason hielt inne. Dann schlug er mit seiner Faust nach Meredith, was zur Folge hatte, dass ihr Kopf erneut gegen die Wand knallte... Dann lies Jason von ihr ab und Meredith sank in sich Baby, war ihr erster Gedanke, nachdem Jason von ihr abgelassen hatte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, was das für ein dumme Idee gewesen war. Sie hätte auf die Security warten sollen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, genau wie ihr Brustkorb. Sie versuchte, Luft zu holen, doch auch das ging auf einmal schwer... "Jo?", fragte sie mühsam in die Dunkelheit. "Jo?" Keine Antwort...


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

* * *

><p>Alex Karev saß auf einem Bürostuhl bei der Schwesternstation und gähnte laut. Eine Schwester sah ihn strafend an, sagte aber nichts. "Gott, was bin müde.", murmelte er und unterdrückte ein zweites Gähnen. Plötzlich klingelte sein Pager. "Och nö.", murmelte er unterdrückt und stand langsam auf. Auf dem Pager stand: 911 Eingang. Die Nachricht war von Meredith. Alex wunderte sich. Eingang? Wieso Eingang? Wieso piepte Meredith ihn an für einen Notfall vor dem Eingang? Es folgte keinerlei Logik. Aber es stand 911 darauf, also schien es doch relativ dringend zu sein. Seufzend stand er auf und dann machte er sich zügig auf den Weg zum Krankenhauseingang. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er auf Derek Shepherd, der ebenfalls auf dem Weg dorthin war. "Hey, Karev.", rief Derek ihm von einigen Metern Entfernung zu. "Ich habe keine Zeit. Ich habe einen echt merkwürdigen Pagerruf bekommen.", gab er zurück. "Aha. Etwa ein 911 von Meredith?", fragte er zurück. Alex nickte leicht irrtiert. "Ja, dasselbe stand bei mir auch." "Okay, wir sind da.", stellte er dann fest. Beide traten vor den Krankenhauseingang, versuchten sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen... "Nein. Nein.", schrie plötzlich jemand aus der Dunkelheit. Alex stürmte ohne zu warten dahin, woher das Geräusch kam. Auch Derek folgte ihm schnell. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihm hoch. Irgendetwas war hier anders... Nicht in Ordnung. Sorge um Meredith stieg in ihm auf.<p>

Josephine Wilson war inzwischen nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein, Meredith versuchte verzweifelt, Jason abzuwehren, der sie hochgezogen hatte und erneut gegen die Wand donnerte. Ihre Rippe knackte erneut. Meredith stieß ein Jaulen aus, als sie irgendetwas punktierte. Nur was, wusste sie nicht. Sie hoffte nur, dass es nicht Herz oder Lunge waren. "Warum tun...", Meredith atmete heftig ein und fuhr dann fort: "...sie das?" Jason lachte leise und holte mit der Hand auf. Meredith erschrak. Was würde dies hier werden? Wollte er sie beide krankenhausreif prügeln oder was? Dann ertönte eine bekannte und eine sehr wütende Stimme, die Meredith nur zu gut kannte. Alex. Schlagartig durchflutete sie riesige Erleichterung. Endlich waren sie da. "Wagen sie es ja nicht, Packwell.", warnte er leicht gestresst. Doch Jasons Faust donnerte trotzdem los, jedoch bevor sie Meredith abbekam, schleuderte Alex ihn wütend nach hinten. Jason lag jetzt im Dreck, rappelte sich kurz darauf auf und stürmte auf Alex zu, der jetzt von Packwell gegen die Wand gespresst wurde. Meredith lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand, spürte leichte Tritte ihres Babys. Sie stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus: Er/ Sie lebte. Inzwischen kam auch Derek angerannt. Besorgt warf er einen Blick zu Meredith hin, die mit letzter Kraft sagte: "Hilf Alex." Meredith versuchte wach zu bleiben. "Mir geht´s gut.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. "Halt durch, Mer, ich bin gleich da.", sagte er aufbauend, bevor er Alex von Jason befreite, was kein sehr einfaches Unterfangen war, denn er wehrte sich kräftig. Doch schließlich hatten die beiden Jason Myers überwältigt und übergaben ihn an die Leute von der Security, die inzwischen eingetroffen waren. Jason sah Derek und Alex sauer an und schrie ihnen irgendwas hinterher, als sie ihn in Gewahrsam nahmen, um in an die Polizei zu übergeben. Alex rannte sofort zu Jo. "Jo.", sagte er laut, schüttelte sie leicht. Doch es kam keine Antwort.

Verdammt, war alles, was Alex in diesem Moment denken konnte. Mensch, Jo, tu mir das bitte nicht an, flehte er in Gedanken. Schnell überprüfte er Puls und Atmung. Puls war okay, die Atmung war ein wenig beschleunigt. Dann überprüfte er ihre Verletzungen. Eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn, dann entdeckte er die Prellmarken auf ihrem Abdomen. "Scheiße.", fluchte er laut, holte seinen Pager hervor und piepte Dr. Bailey und Dr. Yang. "Meredith?", hörte Alex Dereks Stimme hinter sich. Abrupt drehte er sich um. "Piep OB/ GYN an, sofort.", befahl Derek nervös und versuchte Meredith wach zu behalten. Alex nickte, gleichzeitig kontrollierte er Jos Pupillenreaktion. "Verdammt.", stieß er hervor. "Was ist, Karev? Los, reden sie schon.", sagte er alarmiert. Alex sah geschockt auf und sagte tonlos: "Schauen sie sich das an." Er rückte zur Seite. Auch Derek prüfte Jos Pupillenreaktion und meinte: "Sie braucht ein CT, ich denke ich muss operieren.", stellte er fest. Meredith sagte schwach: "Derek, ich..." Sie hustete und deutete schmerzerfüllt auf ihren Thorax. Derek reagierte sofort und schob vorsichtig den Pullover hoch. Er sah sofort, was sie meinte. Die Rippe. Sie war gebrochen. Vorsichtig drehte er sie auf die Seite mit der gebrochenen Rippe, damit es nicht noch schlimmer wird. Endlich kam Dr. Yang angelaufen, gefolgt von Dr. Bailey und Dr. Owen Hunt. "Okay, was..." Dr. Bailey sah sich geschockt um. Jo und Meredith lagen auf dem Boden, verletzt. "Jason Myers.", sagte Alex nur. "Schnell wir brauchen Hilfe, Jo..." "Wo ist der Gynäkologe?", unterbrach Derek angespannt. "Es wird schon alles für einen Ultraschall vorbereitet." Derek nickte. Alex sah auf und gab Dr. Bailey und Dr. Hunt schnell die nötigen Informationen: "Platzwunde, Prellmarken auf dem Abdomen und braucht auf jeden Fall ein Kopf-CT." "Sofort eine Trage.", schrie er in Richtung Eingang, die Schwester die ihnen gefolgt war, verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit zwei Tragen zurück und einer Kollegin. Jo wurde als erstes reingeschoben, Dr. Bailey kümmerte sich um sie. Alex ging mit. Auf keinen Fall würde er Jo jetzt alleine lassen. "Was ist mit Grey?", fragte Owen Hunt daraufhin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Derek würde später angepiept werden, wenn sie die Befunde hatten. "Was ist mit Dr. Grey, Derek?", fragte Owen Hunt nochmal. Seine Stimme klang scharf, als er Derek aus seiner Lethargie herausholte. "Dr. Shepherd.", sagte dann laut. Endlich reagierte Derek und mit Schock in der Stimme sagte er: "Vermutlich gebrochene oder/ und angebrochene Rippen und vermutlich auch ein Schädel- Hirn- Trauma." Owen stieß scharf Luft aus. Dann kam Cristina Yang angelaufen. "Was... was ist hier passiert?", fragte sie, als ihr Blick auf Meredith fiel, die nur halb bei Bewusstsein war. "Wir vermuten, Jason Myers, der Gynäkologe hat Jo verletzt, Meredith wollte ihr helfen und er hat sie dann auch angegriffen." "Oh mein Gott, Meredith, bist du okay?", panisch schrie Cristina auf. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Schnell kniete sie sich neben ihre Freundin auf den Boden, die ihre Augen flackernd auf Cristina richtete. "Cris...", stieß sie hervor, bevor sie anfing zu husten. "Verdammt, Mer, was machst du nur?" Meredith antwortete nicht, sie hatte genug damit zu tun, zu atmen. "Cristina, ich..." Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. "Ich brauche einen Monitor, stat.", schrie Cristina schlagartig, als sich Meredith´ Zustand merklich verschlechterte. Als der Monitor da war, verkabelte sie Meredith mit wenigen Handgriffen und sah auf den Monitor. Sie war tachykard und schien immer schwerer atmen zu können. "Wir müssen sie reinbringen.", sagte Cristina. "Und ich brauche sofort ein Thoraxröntgenbild.", fügte sie gespielt routiniert hinzu, "Und das so schnell es geht." Meredith griff panisch nach Cristinas Hand. "Ich... kann...", stieß sie mit stockender Stimme hervor. Cristina wartete darauf, dass ihre Person den Satz beendete. "... Nicht... atmen. Hilf... mir..." Sie hörte dunkel Cristinas Stimme, die mit einem lauten Befehlston die Leitung übernahm und nach einer Beatmungsmaske verlangte. "Es wird gleich besser, Mer. Halt nur noch ein paar Sekunden durch.", sagte sie noch, bevor man Meredith vorsichtig auf die Trage hob und reinbrachte.

"Al... Alex.", ertönte eine leise, brüchige Stimme. Alex stand mit dem Rücken zu der verletzten Jo Wilson. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was geschehen war. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um. Auf seinem Gesicht war die Überraschung büchstäblich zu lesen. "Jo, du... du bist wach?", fragte er erleichtert. Jo sah ihn fragend an, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. "Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie verwirrt. Alex war sofort alarmiert. "Piepen sie sofort Shepherd an.", befahl er einer anwesenden Krankenschwester, diese nickte ohne Umschweife und piepte Derek auf dem Pager an. Er war immer noch bei Meredith. Dann wandte er sich an Jo, die ihn verwirrt ansah: "Was hast du denn?", fragte sie ihn. "Weißt du wirklich nicht mehr, was geschehen ist?", wollte er wissen und sah sie aufmerksam an. Jo überlegte nachdenklich, dann verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht schlagartig und Alex wusste, dass Jo wusste, was geschehen ist. "Was ist mit Dr. Grey?", fragte sie. Alex seufzte, er wusste nicht, was mit Meredith war. "Shepherd kommt gleich, okay? Ich bin mir sicher, er wird dir mehr sagen können als ich. Aber ich vermute, sie hat mehrere Rippenbrüche und ein Schädel- Hirn- Trauma. Keine Sorge, sie schafft das. Mehr Sorgen mache ich mir um dich." Argwöhnisch sah Jo ihn an. "Um mich?", fragte sie erstaunt. "Aber mir geht es gut.", widersprach sie schnell. Alex lachte kurz auf, dann sagte er: "Es liegt an den Schmerzmitteln, die wir dir injiziert haben. Sie haben eine starke Wirkung, sodass du das wahre Ausmaß deiner Verletzungen nicht spürst, zudem noch der Schock." Alex atmete tief ein und sagte dann: "Jo, ich..." Erwartungsvoll sah Jo ihn an. "Ich liebe dich." Nun war es ausgesprochen. Alex stockte und schaute Jo offen an, wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

"Was passiert gerade?", fragte Derek mit Angst in der Stimme, als er das Piepen der Überwachungsmonitore hörte. Tachykardie. Plötzlicher Blutdruckabfall. "Möglicher Spannungspneumothorax.", meinte Cristina kurz. Vor dem Schockraum konnte er Stephanie Edwards und Lea Murphy erkennen, die das Geschehen beobachten... "Okay, wir brauchen das tragbare Röntgengerät, stat.", befahl Cristina und holte Derek damit wieder in die Realität. "Ich brauche ein Röntgenbild von der Lunge in zwei Ebenen. Bewegung." "Warte, sie ist..." "Stimmt, Planänderung, ich mache eine Notfallsonographie. Schallkopf.", verlangte sie hektisch. Meredith bekam währenddessen immer schwerer Luft und ihre Hautfarbe nahm einen Blauton an. Zyanose. Es fiel ihr immer schwerer, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Dunkel hörte sie Cristina sagen: "Verdammt, Trachealverschiebung. und einseitig aufgehobenes Atemgeräusch. Es ist definitiv ein Spannungspneumothorax." Dann verlangte sie nach dem Besteck um eine sofortige Thoraxdrainage auf der hinteren Axillarlinie im 4. ICR zu legen. Als dies nicht funktionierte, legte sie die Drainage umgehend medioclavicular im 2. ICR. Als sich Meredith´ Zustand merklich verbesserte, meinte Cristina mit hörbarer Erleichterung in der Stimme: "Sie ist stabil. Nun brauchen wir ein CT. Sag denen, dass wir kommen. Und Derek, Alex braucht sie. Jo Wilson, vermutetes Kopftrauma. Ich werde mich um Meredith kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass ein Ultraschall gemacht wird." Derek nickte nur. Dann betrat er er den Schockraum, wo Wilson behandelt wurde. Alex wandte sich an den Neurochirurgen und erkundigte sich nach Meredith. "Spannungspneumothorax, Cristina nimmt sie jetzt runter, um die Scans machen zu lassen und den Ultraschall." Alex schluckte, als er das hörte. Er hatte eine unglaubliche Wut auf Packwell, dieser...


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

* * *

><p>Nachdem Jo´s Kopf- CT gemacht worden war,- es war nötig, da Jason sie ziemlich gegen die Wand gedonnert hatte und man sichergehen wollte, dass es keine Hirnblutung oder einen Schädelbasisbruch oder so etwas gab. Hoffentlich nicht. Alex saß nervös im CT- Vorraum und wartete darauf, die Aufnahmen endlich fertig waren. Derek Shepherd betrat den Raum und fragte: "Sind die Aufnahmen schon geladen?" Alex schüttelte nur den Kopf. Stille. Nach einiger Zeit hob Alex den Kopf und fixierte den Neurochirurgen und fragte mit teilweise zitternder Stimme: "Wie geht es Mer? Weiß man etwas?" Derek sah auf den Bildschirm, die Aufnahmen waren noch nicht da und antwortete mit Sorge: "Rippenserienbrüche, eine davon hat die Lunge punktiert, weswegen sie auch kollabiert ist. Soweit ist sie stabil und wird stationär überwacht." "Oh mein Gott, Packwell, dieses abgef***te Riesen Ar***loch. Wie konnte er... wie konnte ich zulassen, dass sich Jo mit so einem trifft. Ich hätte das alles verhindert können. I´m a fucking selfish bastard.", lies er sich aus und fühlte Schuldgefühle aufkommen. "Karev.", fing er an zu erwidern und korrigierte sich im nächsten Moment. "Alex, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast nicht zwei wehrlose Frauen verprügelt, von denen eine schwanger ist. Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Glaub mir, ich weiß wie das ist." Er holte Luft. "Nachdem Gary Clark entschlossen hatte, hier im Krankenhaus Amok zu laufen und elf unschuldige Menschen umgebracht und viele weitere schwer verletzt hat- ich hatte diese Schuldgefühle auch. Aber das hier, Alex, ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist einzig und allein Jason Myers Schuld und er wird bestraft werden dafür." Alex nickte nur und vergrub den Kopf ihn seinen Händen. Schließlich holte ihn Derek aus den Gedanken: "Scans sind da."<p>

Augenblicklich schoss Alex´ Kopf hoch und sah gebannt auf den Bildschirm, in der Hoffnung keine Hirnblutungen zu entdecken. Nach einigen unendlichen Minuten stieß er einen Seufzer der unendlichen Erleichterung aus. Jo würde es gut gehen, es... Derek Shepherd unterbrach seine Gedanken. "Aufnahmen sehen gut aus, keine Blutungen, jedoch eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung." Alex sprang auf, rief ein schnelles: "Danke" und verschwand hinter der Trennwand, wo er Jo half, sich zurück in den Rollstuhl zu setzen. Er fragte besorgt: "Wie geht´s dir, Jo?" "Als ob mich jemand gegen eine Betonwand gedonnert hat." Welch eine Ironie, dachte Alex sich und reagierte mit einem: "Stimmt ja irgendwie." Jo haute ihm spielerisch auf den Arm: "Mensch, Alex." Er wurde ernst: "Du hattest verdammtes Glück, ne? Du hast nur eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, zwei gebrochene Rippen-" "Ach, deswegen tut das weh.", unterbrach ihn Jo. "-lass mich ausreden, Prinzessin. Also, du mehrere offene Wunden, die genäht werden mussten, und ein angebrochenes Schlüsselbein aber sonst ist alles okay. Du hattest richtig Glück. Weißt du was? Ich bring dich jetzt auf dein Zimmer." "Erst ein Kuss.", verlangte sie und Alex grinste glücklich. Endlich konnte er mit ihr zusammen sein. Und er küsste sie... Jedoch löste er sie kurz darauf und fragte: "Hattest du schon dein Abdominal- CT?", fragte er. Jo nickte: "Ohne Befund." Alex atmete erleichtert auf. "Ich bin so froh, dass es jetzt vorbei ist.", murmelte Alex leise und Jo nickte zustimmend. Sie erschauderte nachträglich. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn `Medusa` nicht vorbei gekommen wäre? Vermutlich wäre es noch schlimmer gekommen. Jo beschloss, dass sie Meredith nicht mehr als Medusa bezeichnen würde. SIe hatte das nicht verdient, sie hatte ihr, Jo, das Leben gerettet. Plötzlich fiel ihr noch eine ganz wichtige Sache ein: "Ich muss mich noch bei Dr. Grey bedanken."

Derek machte sich währenddessen auf den Weg zu Meredith´ Zimmer, wo er auch schon ungeduldig erwartet wurde. Cristina war bei ihr und die Gynäkologin Connie machte gerade einen Ultraschall, um sicherzustellen, dass dem Baby nichts passiert war. Derek kam sofort an Mers Seite und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Wie geht´s dem Baby?", wandte er sich ungeduldig an die Gynäkologin. Als Antwort tönte ein lautes ´Whoosh Whooosh Whoosh´ durch den Raum. Cristina lächelte, als sie dieses Geräusch vernahm, genauso wie Connie. Der Herzschlag des Babys ertönte durch den Raum. Glücklich sahen sich Meredith und Derek an. "Es lebt.", flüsterte Meredith erleichtert. Derek beugte sich zu seiner atemberaubenden Frau und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn.

**In der Nacht nach dem Angriff**  
>Alex hatte die ganze Nacht an Jos Bett verbracht und darauf geachtet, dass es ihr gut ging. Müde sah er zu Jo hinüber, die aufzuwachen schien. "Hey, Prinzessin. Wie geht´s?", fragte er leise. Schnell sah Jo auf, augenblicklich schossen starke Schmerzen durch ihren Kopf. Schnell schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. Schnell analysierte Alex die aktuelle Situation und erkannte, dass nicht die Gehirnerschütterung an ihren Symptomen Schuld war. Schnell schnappte er seine Pupillenleuchte und kontrollierte ihre Pupillenfunktion. Die rechte war erweitert und ziemlich träge. "Jo, bleib wach." Gleichzeitg stellte er das Bett flach und piepte Derek Shepherd an. Nach einem Blick auf die CT- Aufnahme stellte man eine akute Subduralblutung fest. "Sie blutet in ihr Gehirn. Durch die venöse Blutung gelangt Blut in den Zwischenraum zwischen der harten Hirnhaut und der Arachnoidea, ich muss sofort eine Kraniotomie machen, Edwards, informieren sie den OP, dass wir kommen. Das akute Subduralhämatom ist ein absoluter Notfall und stellt eine hoch lebensbedrohliche Situation dar. ", befahl Dr. Shepherd und Stephanie rief im OP an. "Bereiten sie den OP für eine Notfall- Craniotomie vor.", gab sie die Anweisungen. "Wie konnten wir das übersehen?", fragte Alex geschockt. "Es passiert, dass sich die Blutung erst nach mehreren Stunden ausbildet.", erklärte er. Wenig später stand er im OP und öffnete Jo Wilsons Schädeldecke und die Dura mater. Nach mehreren Stunden war die OP beendet und Jo wurde zur Überwachung auf die Neurochirurgische ICU gebracht. Noch war sie intubiert, was Alex beunruhigte. Jedoch beruhigte ihn, dass die OP zur Entlastung des Hirndrucks und zur Blutstillung ohne Komplikationen verlaufen war.<p>

Nach mehreren Stunden war es soweit: Jo wachte auf. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand. Dann merkte sie, wie sich etwas in ihrer Trachea befand. Ein Endotrachealtubus. Hustend wehrte sie sich gegen die Intubation. Alex wachte dadurch auf. "Hey, alles ist gut. Prinzessin.", beruhigte er sie und piepte mit seinem Pager den Neurochirurgen an. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung entschied Derek, dass sie extubieren konnten... Nachdem Derek den Raum verlassen hatte, wandte sich Jo mit kratziger Stimme an Alex: "Ich... bra... brauche Wa... Wasser." "Eiswürfel.", entschied Alex und Jo grinste ihn schief an: "Los, erzähl. Was war los?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit. "Akutes Subduralhämatom. Shepher musste eine Notfall- Kraniotomie machen..." Für einige Zeit sagte keiner etwas. Dann küsste Alex Jo einfach. Überrascht erwiderte diese den Kuss und lehnte sich an Alex´ Brust. Dieser sagte leise: "Ich liebe dich." Jo lächelte glücklich und küsste ihn als Antwort...

**Nach vier Tagen**  
>Vier Tage nach dem Angriff von Jason Myers auf zwei Mitarbeiterinnen des Grey Sloan Memorial Hospitals war wieder einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt. Meredith wurde aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, wurde aber dazu aufgefordert, es ruhig angehen zulassen, damit die gebrochen Rippen besser heilen können. Jo hingegen schien es schlimmer als erwartet erwischt zu haben. Trotz der Tatsache, dass auf dem Kopf-CT zunächst ohne Befund war, entwickelte sich doch noch eine Subdurale Blutung. Dr. Derek Shepherd hatte operiert und es ist ohne Komplikationen verlaufen. Jo würde völlig genesen und sie und Alex könnten endlich zusammen sein...<p>

_In the end they got their Happy Ending- and they really needed it ..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Subduralblutung: Durch eine venöse Blutung gelangt Blut in den Zwischenraum zwischen der harten Hirnhaut und der Arachnoidea. Bei den akuten Subduralhämatom kommt es innerhalb von wenigen Stunden zu einer Einblutung in den Subduralraum mit zunehmendem Druck auf das umgebende Gehirn und entsprechender Symptomatik. Da hier häufig gleichzeitig Hirnverletzungen vorliegen, ist die Prognose beim akuten Subduralhämatom ungleich schlechter, so liegt die Letalität des akuten Subduralhämatoms nach Ausdehnung und Größe bei 30 bis 80 %.<em>**


End file.
